Infusions of misconceptions
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Naru was beaten when she was 7, Orochimaru found her and trained her for 2 years, she was taken back by her jealous students, years later she meets him again and he begins to put his plan in action, things go wrong and she may find a hero in someone unlikely. FULL SUM INSIDE! there is an OC in this story. Go inside for full info!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

I got the title from **CMVreud**-Infusion **TheCookieMonster77** -misconceptions.

I couldn't decide so I put both together! :D Thanks you two!:D

* * *

The 7 year old girl sat in the woods sniffling, she wiped her tears away with a dirty fist, she whimpered and stared at the sky. Just now a group of older teens had chased her and beat her up, she was bleeding badly and her whole body was screaming in pain, she didn't understand what she did wrong, she never did. Everyone hated her, glared at her, spit, cussed, kicked her out for no reason. She was an outcast and had tried to laugh it off but she couldn't anymore, she didn't have anymore happiness in her to give out. They broke the little girl, she wanted to give up, she wanted to be killed one of these day by their attacks. She sniffled again and more tears poured down her cheeks, she covered her eyes and just cried loudly. No one would hear her, they had chased her clear out of the village, she was in the middle of the woods and had no idea where she was.

Her name was Naru Uzumaki; the Kyuubi no kitsune holder which she did not know about, she closed her eyes and fell into a sleep.

"Hey...child...wake up...girl wake up."a voice said, she opened her eyes and blinked, she was met with a person, she first thought was a girl because of his long hair but soon noticed his build. She sat up slowly and noticed the sun was setting now.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"he asked, his voice was silky but still masculine, his eyes were golden color and his skin was pale and he had black silky hair.

"They...chased me...beat me..."she mumbled and fought tears again, he looked at her.

"How old are you now Naru?"he asked, she looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"she asked.

"Heh...answer my question first."he said and smiled.

"7..."she said.

"I've known you since you were born.."he said.

"I've never seen you before..."she said.

"I don't live in the village."he said, she blinked in confusion. "I have my own village..."he said then smiled, she looked at him confused still her head tilted. "Say Naru... let me ask you..."he said and sat in front of her. "Are you taught in the academy?"  
"Not really.."she said. "Iruka-sensei does a little but...not much..."she said.

"What is your dream?"  
"My dream?"  
"Yes... what is something you are striving for... a goal for the future..."he said, she blinked and looked down thinking.

"Dunno... maybe just be a really strong ninja..."she said and looked at him.

"Now what would you say if I could make that happen?"he asked, she blinked and tilted her head.

"How?"she said.

"I could take you with me and train you..."he said and smiled with a glint in his eye.

"...I would say please..."she said, he smiled and stood up, she looked up at him and he held his hand out, she took it and he pulled her up gently, she stood there.

"Come child."he said and led her away from her home, from her village and from the very few people who cared about her.

~o0o~

Naru was on the man's back, she was fighting sleep, he said they had at least over a day's journey and she was tired.  
"Say mister..."she said.

"Yes?"  
"What should I call you?"she asked.

"Orochimaru-sensei."he said, she nodded.

"Okay, thank you Orochimaru-sensei."she said and fell asleep, he smiled. _My plan to destroy leaf will have to wait for a while...if I have the Kyuubi child and train her my way... I can create the perfect ninja...even if she doesn't know it..._he thought and chuckled in his mind and continued on. _I can see __Jiriaya and Tsunade's faces when they find out their godchild is missing...heh heh heh._ He thought.

Three days passed and Iruka had not seen or heard from Naru at all, no one had, the girl had pretty much vanished. _I'll check her apartment after school._ He thought and waited for the students to finish their tests.

That evening he walked out of the school and walked around to Naru's favorite places but couldn't find her anywhere. He walked to her apartment and searched in there but didn't find anything at all, something poked his head and gut and he walked to the hokage office.

He knocked on the door and heard Sarutobi's voice to enter, he came in and paused slightly at Jiriaya and Tsunade, two of the three great sanin in there, he bowed and shut the door.

"Iruka what is it?"

"Sir I just wanted to ask if you have seen Naru..."he said.

"Why?"he said, the other two in his office perked at the mention of their goddaughter.

"Well, I have not seen or heard from the girl in three days, I just checked her apartment but she is not there..I am a little worried..."he said.

Sarutobi sighed and thought a little about the girl, now that Iruka had mentioned it, Naru hadn't been in his office at all.

"Where could she be?"Tsunade asked worrying about her little gaki.

"You two go check around town and see if you can find her...Iruka keep your eyes and ears open for her or any news about her."Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir."they all said and left the office, Sarutobi looked out the window. _Please be okay Naru..._he thought and started to finish working on his papers.

~o0o~

Naru smiled at the others there, Orochimaru introduced her to every single on of them, she felt a little shy but tried not to show it.

So far she had met Zaku, Dosu, Jiroubou, Jugo, Kimimaro, Kidoumaru, Kin, Sakon&Ukon, Tayuya, and Kabuto.

She didn't really like Jiroubou, Sakon&Ukon, and Kidoumaru just because they weren't all that nice to her.

Orochimaru took her to her room and let her rest for a while and left, he shut the door and smiled. _I can create the perfect ninja with that girl, with her large amount of chakra, she can easily adapt to new powers and since she is apart of __**that **__clan it's even better. _

He smirked and walked away and began to plot how to work this all out with the girl.

* * *

This is chapter one, kinda getting it started and what not... The next chapter I put up will be a character bio for the OC and the others, so ya know what exactly the stuff will be going on :)

Review! No flames! I want to explain something to you...

this website is called fan**FICTION! **Main line- **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! **Maybe some of you should try it...:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

Soon close to two years passed, Naru stayed with Orochimaru in sound and he trained her, he constantly was training her and making her grow stronger, which also included giving her blood of his other students so he could make the greatest ninja ever known.

But what he didn't notice fully was how much hate that one little girl was getting from his other students.

That night he walked into his room to get sleep, he had trained Naru all day long and saw how much she was improving.

Two figures crept into Naru's room, the little 9 year old was sound asleep on her bed.

"Let's grab her and do it outside the area."one whispered.

"Yeah."the other said.

They walked up and touched the girls neck making sure she was completely out, they picked her up and rushed out quickly.

They ran quickly from the hide out and paused, one paused and noticed her start to wake up, she blinked and gasped.

"What the- who are you?! What do you want?!"she yelled and got ready, the one close to her reared his fist back and slammed into stomach hard, she gasped and fell over gasping for air, she was kicked in the ribs again and rolled a little, she whimpered and covered her head whining and crying, she knocked into the tree and she slumped unconscious.

"You hit her too hard!"

"Oh quit crying! The more damage the better it looks!"

"Whatever... I have to seal the memories..."he said and stepped forward, he touched her head and began to alter the girls memory making the past two years blurred and almost completely gone. They picked her up again and took off towards the village again using chakra to move faster in the night.

By time they arrived it was almost dawn.

"Just leave her at the gates.."  
"We'll never see her again."  
"Good."he said, he tossed the girl down on the ground next to the guards desk and they took off back to their home again.

~o0o~

Two chunin who were on guard duty walked to the gates and gasped as they stared at the body laying on the ground, they ran up and gently pulled her over and gasped as they stared at Naru Uzumaki the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, the girl who had been missing for two years.

"Let's bring her to hokage-sama."the one chunin said and lifted the girl up gently. "She looks like she's been beaten..."he muttered and ran to the hokage office, he walked in quickly Sarutobi looked up and stared in shock.

"Where..."  
"She was out by the guard desk..."he said.

Sarutobi got up and walked with him and they went to the hospital and got room for the girl and got her healed up.

The door busted open, Tsunade stood there panting, Jiriaya right behind her, she gasped and ran forward, she looked at the girl and cupped her cheek.

"Thank Kami..."she said and panted.

"Where was she found?"  
"They said she was by the guard gate unconscious when they got there this morning..."he said and sighed.

"Where could she of been?"Tsunade said and looked at the girl.

"I don't know... I want to do a mind search if she doesn't say anything when she wakes up."  
They stared at the sleeping girl for a while, they looked at the damages on her, finally after an hour there was a groan from her.

She opened her eyes and blinked slowly, she was greeted with Sarutobi and two others she didn't know.

"Naru?"Sarutobi said, she coughed and sat up a little.

"Careful."Tsunade said and smiled at her.

"Who are you?"  
"Tsunade sweetie..."she said.

"Naru what happened to you?"

"um... I... I don't know..."she said and looked down.

"What do you mean?"  
"All I remember is... going home and these teens chased me...outside the village and... be..beat me... then I feel asleep... I was woken up by some guy..."she said.

"Then?"  
"I don't know... I can't remember..."she said and looked down upset. "Why?"she asked.

"Naru you've been missing for two years..."Sarutobi said she stared at him in shock.

"But... I don't...- …."she said and looked down.

"Do you remember anything what they sounded like? What they looked like?"  
"I remember falling... but... I mean... I …."she said and shrugged.

"Maybe you hit your head..."  
"But it doesn't explain why she's been gone for two years..."Jiriaya said.

"Maybe someone took her in..."Tsunade said.

"Hmmmm alright Naru, just go back to sleep..."Sarutobi said, she nodded and scooted back down and fell asleep quickly, they moved away and looked at her.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Maybe she did lose her memory..."Sarutobi said.

"What are you going to do?"Tsunade asked.

"I'm going to have Inoichi come, do a mind search to see if we can find out where she has been..."he said.

"Maybe someone found her and took care of her..."  
"But that doesn't explain why she showed up beaten..."Jiriaya said.

"_sigh... _I don't know..."Tsunade said and shook her head.

~o0o~

Naru looked at them all confused and worried, it had been a week since she showed up at the village and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember anything.

Finally Sarutobi came in followed by Tsunade and Jiriaya then another man who she found out was Inoichi.

"Alright Naru, Inoichi is here to see if we can find out what's happened to you okay? There is nothing to be scared about..."Sarutobi said, she nodded a little.

Inoichi walked up and placed his hand on Naru's head, she stared out in shock as she felt him enter her mind.

He focused and began to go through Naru's memories, he saw all the scenes of her being beaten and kicked out of places. _How can these people treat a child like this?_ He thought and continued on trying to ignore his personal feelings for business, but you couldn't blame he had a daughter Ino who was just a few weeks older then her.

He searched through but found nothing, he found a few dark sections that he didn't dare venture, he sighed and searched around but didn't find anything, he didn't notice the small section that been locked away and hidden. He did notice all the jutsu's she knew and was impressed by her knowledge.

He pulled away and sighed, Naru blinked and shook her head.

"Well?"Sarutobi asked.

"I couldn't find anything..."he said. "I mean... I found everything...like her beatings and things... also Naru, I must say you have a lot of jutsu's you know, I'm impressed."he said, Naru nodded a little.

"Alright thank you Inoichi."he said, the man nodded. "Naru, you'll have a couple more tests and what not but other then that you should be able to go home."he said, she nodded, he smiled and walked out with Inoichi.

"So there was nothing?"  
"Completely blank... I mean I don't know if she was hurt and lost her memory or...-"  
"Well even if she lost it shouldn't you of been able to pull it up?"  
"You'd think, but when someone loses their memory it gets buried deep inside the mind and is very hard to find...but I didn't find any of that."he said. "I did find all of her attacks and how others treat her... I can't believe it..."  
"_sigh..._alright thank you Inoichi."he said, the man nodded and left.

~o0o~

Naru gulped as she walked with Sarutobi into the academy, she was earlier so she could talk to Iruka and get settled back in class.

They walked in and Iruka looked up, he gasped as he stared at Naru, he smiled at her.

"Are you okay Naru? Where have you been?"he asked.

"Iruka drop it."Sarutobi said, he nodded and smiled.

"Alright Naru, you're lucky today we're having training outside."he said and smiled, she nodded.

"Okay, thank you Iruka sensei."she said, he smiled, Sarutobi nodded and left them, Iruka let Naru go sit down and wait until class began.

Slowly everyone filed in, Shikamaru walked up and nodded to her, she smiled as he sat down next to her and Chouji followed.

"Where have you been Naru?"  
"Um... I... I don't know... I can't remember..."she said, he looked at her weird then nodded and put his head down.

Class carried on for a while until Iruka let them go out to practice, Naru walked out on her own, she sighed and pulled out shuriken, she closed her eyes and got ready.

"Naru!"she yelped and flung them, Sasuke jumped and stood there frozen as the shuriken were embedded around his body, she whined and ran up, she released him, he sighed.

"What?"she asked.

"Where have you been?"

"I..._sigh..._"

"Naru."Iruka said, she looked at him and ran up, he smiled at her. "I need to test you okay?"he asked, she nodded, he moved her over and he tested her on the shuriken and kunai throwing, which she was able to pass almost perfectly.

"That's very good Naru-chan."Iruka said, she smiled as he rubbed her hair gently.

The day passed quickly at the end Naru walked out slowly, Sasuke came out slowly, she smiled at him and he smirked back, Itachi came up and smiled.

"Ready Sasuke?"Itachi said, he nodded and walked to him, Naru smiled and sighed. "Naru?"he said, she looked up. "Want me to walk you home?"he asked.

"Oh I don't want to bother-"

"It's fine come on."he said and smiled, she smiled back and walked with him to her apartment.

"Thanks Itachi-san."she said. "No problem Naru."he said and left with Sasuke, Naru sighed and walked in, she fixed some more of her ramen then went to bed.

She moaned tossing and turning in her bed, her body was covered in sweat, she panted hard and cried out in pain.

Her hips arched up and a shape on her hip glowed bright purple and pulses slightly then went dark, she fell down and went back to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

How insane is this? I'm having a HARDER time writing this then ANY of my stories I have ever written! .

Anyways I think I pretty much got it all worked out and I'm working on the new chapters...sorry if this seems a little ... random or just out of place.

I'm running on E so...yeah...

Read and review and remember **UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION!** It makes life more enjoyable...:)


	3. INFO FOR THE STORY AND CHARACTER DESIGN

**Here is a few things I forgot to put on the last chapter. Since I pretty much have a somewhat good idea of what I am going to do. **

**1-**Itachi is in this story, he is a good guy. YES he did kill his clan but he was called a hero for it but is kinda traumatized from killing his own family.

**2-**Sasuke wants revenge against Danzo and the council for putting his brother through such a terrible task.

**3-**Naru was given blood of the following people = Karin, Ukon&Sakon, Suigetsu, Jugo, Guren. She was given more but it didn't work out.

**4-**She will have a special made katana that is made of _Princess Kasumi's _mask and holds a small section of Yakumo Kurama's blood in it as well.

**5- **Alaina Tenosaka is an Oc from Karu-Mekna.

**Here are the REASONS why Orochimaru have her the blood or whatever. First and foremost to make the perfect ninja!**

**Karin -**She is part of the Uzumaki clan. I am giving the Uzumaki clan the power of expectional healing(ex-Karin's healing bite), Chakra absorption(Like one of the powers of Pain) , Sealing/seals (The death seal etc.) , Biju control (Having the chakra to hold and or control the biju) , chakra wings(Wings made out of pure chakra that can't be copied unless you have Uzumaki blood in them.) and finally the Rinnegan(Saying every Uzumaki at some point and time can and will awaken the rinnegan and all its powers).

**Sakon & Ukon -**For the second person like them. But instead it doesn't work it makes her grow a split personality, which later one will be controlled by Orochimaru.

**Suigetsu - **For the ability to turn her body into water. But instead it only works in small parts and it makes her chakra to almost 0%.

**Jugo - **For the ability to absorb chakra/life while still moving.

**Guren - **For the chakra bloodline ability.

**The katana -** Is made of Princess Kasumi's mask (She is in Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2:Phantom Fortress.) Her mask just by looking at it can put you in a genjutsu and she also had the powers to disable any dojutsu on a person. Naru's sword will have these powers.  
**Yakumo Kurama-** (from Konoha) her clan had the powers that could put someone in such a strong genjutsu that will effect their actual body and could kill them.( Her blood is in the katana and when the victim is put in a genjutsu it can effect them like that too.)

* * *

**Character designs right now only Alina and Naru in the story. **

**Character design/info. **

Tenosaka , Alaina てのさか | アレイナ

**Nickname** -Lina

**Clan - **Tenosaka from Kumogakure

**Age -**17

**Birthday -**July 24th

**Zodiac sign** -Leo

**Blood - **B-

**Body build** - Athletic

**Eyes** -Yellow

**Hair** -Crimson colored hair with blue streak on the right side, shoulder length. Usually worn down or up in a pony tail.

**Personality** -Ice queen to those she doesn't know.

**Strength(s)** -Kenjutsu, Taijutsu

**Weakness(es)** -Genjutsu

**Biography -**Alaina was born into the Tenosaka clan in Kumogakure, her clan is gifted with Miku powers but only the females, the men of the clan are the protectors, Alaina was never good at unlocking her powers and was picked on and treated bad. One day she met Orochimaru and he offered to help her unlock her powers, when she turned 13 she went to him and he trained and gave her a curse mark. She has always hated the man after that and plotted to take him out, but until then pretended to be on his side. When he brought Naru there she trained the girl seeing something in her that would help her plans to get rid of the snake.

**Bloodline(s)** -Miku powers. (Miku is the priestess who travels around the world dispelling spirits. Her powers are: Psychic powers, Permonitions, fire readings, dispelling spirits, magic barriers.

**Weapon(s) -**Silver katana with a half moon on the guard and a black hilt, and a sealed samurai style bow in her hand.

**Outfit(s)- **White Miku style shirt, a silver samurai style chest plate over the shirt, black anbu pants, knee high boots that are silver and cover the toes and a strap on her waist for her katana.

* * *

Uzumaki , Naru うずまき | 奈留

**Nickname -**Number one unpredictable ninja,

**Clan** -Uzumaki of Whirlpool/ Konoha

**Age -**12-13

**Birthday -**October 10th

**Zodiac sign** -Libra

**Blood** -B

**Body build** -Small yet athletic

**Eyes** -Bright purple with a brighter purple ring around them.

**Hair** -Golden yellow hair with darker golden streaks. Usually wore in pigtails.

**Personality -**Hyper and silly but serious when need be, stubborn, hard worker, very friendly.

**Strength(s) -**Ninjutsu

**Weakness(es)** -Genjutsu

**Biography -**Naru was born in Konoha and had the Kyuubi sealed in her as a baby, she was treated horribly all the time, when she was 7 Orochimaru found her and took her to his village and experimented on her trying to make the perfect ninja out of her. She was taken back by two students and went back to her normal life with no memory of this. When she is 13 she runs into Orochimaru and he tries to take control of her again to destroy the village.

**Bloodline(s)** - **Uzumaki clan**-Healing powers, chakra absorption, sealing biju control, chakra wings. **Ukon&Sakon**-Split personality (which is controlled by Orochimaru and his curse mark) **Suigetsu**-Turns body into water, but she can only do small parts. **Jugo-**Natural chakra absorption. **Guren**-Crystal powers (Works when it wants to.)

**Weapon(s)** -Kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs, scrolls, Special katana made of **Princess Kasumi's** mask which can cast someone into a genjutsu and can disable bloodlines. Also has a section of **Yakumo Kurama's** blood in it, which when used can make the genjutsu that is put on the victim so real it will effect their actual bodies.

**Outfit(s)-** Light gray shirt the collar comes up to the middle of her neck, a short blue jacket that reaches to half of her stomach has orange on the sleeves and bottom, a dark grey skirt worn over skin tight dark gray almost black spandex pants, a red scarf tied around her waist, with ankle high blue boots and a strap on her waist for her katana.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

Naru yelped and skidded back, she panted and wiped the blood from her lip, Zabuza chuckled darkly as he stepped on her hatai-ate, she glared.

"What are you doing!? I told you to run!"Kakashi yelled from his water prison.

"No way."Naru said and got up, she sighed and closed her eyes tight, she growled and tried to think.

Zabuza growled at her and raced towards her, she gasped and pulled out a kunai, they hit, he gasped as he stared at her arm in confusion, she swung her fist and he went flying back and disappeared.

"What!?"the real one holding Kakashi snarled.

Naru panted and stumbled a little, Kakashi stared in confusion at what he saw.

Naru looked at her fists confused and shook her head, she looked at Sasuke who was staring in shock along with the other two, she gulped and shook.

"Sasuke..."she said looking at him, he shook his head and nodded, they ran together towards the real one, Kakashi growled as he watched, Naru created 50 clones and they launched, Zabuza swung his blade with one hand and knocked them all away.

Kakashi panted and watched his students fight against Zabuza while he was useless inside this prison, suddenly he felt a hand on his leg, he glanced down and saw Naru under him, she made shush face and pulled him gently out and replaced him, she pulled him underwater, he looked at her shocked, she smiled and swam up, he followed and got to the water, Zabuza growled not noticing his absence yet, which was replaced by a fake Kakashi, she smiled at him and dove under the water.

"How about I slice away your sensei!"Zabuza said and swung his blade and cut straight through the water prison.

They gasped in shock as Zabuza froze a kunai pressed against his neck, Kakashi behind him.

"Impossible!"he roared and looked, he saw the scarecrow laying there with a silly face on it, he growled. "How?"

"My little brat of a student."he said mocking Zabuza, he looked at Naru who appeared and giggled, he smiled and swung his blade slightly, Naru screamed and went flying liquid flying out and she gripped her head, Kakashi gasped in horror.

Suddenly two senbon came out and went through Zabuza's neck, Kakashi turned and glared at the person, he stopped as he saw a hunting ninja from mist, he stepped back as the boy walked up.

"Thank you all, I've been hunting Zabuza for a while..."he said and lifted his body, Kakashi panted slightly worn out. "You're struggle is over."he said and disappeared with Zabuza's body.

Naru whimpered holding her gray jacket that was turning red, over her face, Kakashi ran over and bent down.

"Let me see."he said, she pulled her hand away and he saw the big cut along her eye and cheek that went through two of the three whisker marks on her cheek, he sighed and pressed her jacket back on her eye, she flinched hard.

"Is...is her eye...gone?"Sasuke asked.

"I don't know yet... I need to take a look at it somewhere else."Kakashi said.

"You can stay at my house, it's not far."Tazuna said with a shaky voice, Kakashi nodded and pulled Naru up and on his back, she held on tight with her left hand and held the right side of her face. They set out to Tazuna's house and met his daughter, they got the room and Kakashi set Naru down, he found the first aid kit he brought and opened it up, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna and Tsunami sat out in the living room waiting.

Kakashi gently pulled her jacket off and looked at her, she didn't look at him, he reached over making her flinch when he touched her.

"This is gonna hurt."he said.

They jumped when they heard Naru scream and cuss, Kakashi had touched her eye trying to see if it was gone or not and she screamed.

"I said it would."  
"Don't touch it."she whined, he sighed and reached again she whimpered, he froze when he touched her cheek it was cold and felt like glass, he tapped it, suddenly it chipped and fell, he picked it up and looked at it closely, Naru had her eye closed tight crying. He saw the glass like stuff over her eye. He touched it again but she didn't flinch, he gently tapped her cheek, she looked at him weird.

"What is this?"he asked as he pulled off some more glass like stuff off her face, she took it and looked at it.

"Dunno..."she said and looked at him, he gently opened her eyes and just saw it was red.

_How is that possible? It went through her eye..._he thought and shook his head.

"So?"she asked.

"You still got your eye...does it hurt?"  
"Just kinda burns..."

"Alright I'm going to wrap it up for the night.."he said and pushed her back down, he put the gauze on her eye and wrapped her head up.

"Thanks sensei."she said and smiled, he smiled and nodded, she walked out slowly, he held the pink glass in his hand, he put it in his pack to have it examined later.

He came out and sat down, Naru was getting a drink. "So?"Sasuke asked.

"I guess it's fine, we'll have to check it tomorrow."he said and sighed.

"What can we do about that Gato guy?"Sakura asked.

"I don't think that is a problem...well at least our biggest problem."Kakashi said, they looked at him confused.

"Why?"  
"I think...Zabuza is still alive."he said.

"WHAT!?"they screeched.

"How so sensei? That kid took him..."Naru said.

"But, the kid was a hunter ninja from mist, Zabuza was a missing ninja, their job is to wipe them completely out, destroy any information of them."Kakashi said.

"Yeah...he kill him..."Sakura said.  
"But what did he do with the body?"

"I dunno, he took it..."Sakura said.

"Exactly, they're suppose to destroy the body right then and there."he said. "Also what weapons did he use for the take down?"  
"Throwing needles...no way..."Sasuke said.

"Huh?"Naru said.

"Here's the truth...Zabuza is still alive."Kakashi said.

"HUH?!"Sakura, Naru and Tazuna screeched.

"Tomorrow, we're going to start training."Kakashi said.

~o0o~

Naru sat on her bedroll, Kakashi came in and set the first aid box down and knelt down next to her, he gently unwrapped the gauze and checked her eye. "Try to open it."he said, she slowly opened it and blinked. "It looks like it's all healed, you're going to have a small scar..."he said rubbing the line gently, she nodded. "But you can barely see it."he said and smiled, she smiled back. "Alright come on let's get training."he said.

~o0o~

A week quickly passed for the team, with Sakura excelling at the training which was tree climbing, with Sasuke and Naru not far behind.

Today they were with Tazuna at the bridge except Naru who was at the house passed out from chakra exhaustion.

"This is kind of boring..."Sakura said.

"Tazuna..."a man said, they watched the man come up and rubbed his neck and sighed.

"What?"  
"...I... can't do this anymore..."he said.

"What?"  
"We've been pushing it already... I can't risk it anymore...I'm sorry."  
"Just get out of here."he said.

"Don't be like that Tazuna.."he said.

"Just get."he growled and began to work again.

Sasuke got up and started to help along with Kakashi and Sakura, suddenly the mist moved in and the team was on guard.

Suddenly they heard Zabuza's laughter echoing in the mist, it cleared a little and they were met with Zabuza, Haku, Gato and two of his workers.

"Tazuna."he said and smirked.

"Gato."he said shaking a little.

"I've given you the chance to stop this nonsense...but you haven't...now you will."he said.

"What makes you think so?"he growled.

"Well, you mean you don't care about your daughter?"he said and snapped his finger, she was dragged out and thrown down, she yelped.

"You think we wont do anything?"Kakashi said.

"What about your little student?"he said, Naru was thrown down along with Inari. "Such a pathetic ninja."he said, Naru growled and struggled with the ropes she looked at her team then looked down.

_Naru yawned as she came out. "Where is the team?"she asked._

"_They're with Tazuna, Kakashi-san said you'd probably be out for a while."she said. _

"_Oh..."she said and sighed. _

"_MOM!"Inari sounded, they ran out and gasped as six men stood there holding Inari with a knife to his throat. _

"_Let him go!"Naru snarled and ran at them, she gasped as she was tripped and kicked in the air and slammed down by an elbow, she coughed up blood and laid there. _

"_Now are you going to come with us? Or do we have to kill your kid here?"one said and cut Inari's cheek, he whimpered. _

"_No! I will."she said and walked up, they tied the two up and walked away, Naru got up and created four clones and knocked two men out and got Inari free. Naru gasped as she was hit in the side and slammed into a tree, she coughed up blood hard and slumped down, they picked her up and tied her up and carried her with the two._

"I'm sorry."Naru said and looked down, Kakashi sighed and growled.

"So what is it gonna be Tazuna?"Gato said.

"Ya know, I have something else in mind."Zabuza said and swung his blade, his two workers screamed as they were sliced in half, Gato froze and backed up.  
"What are you doing!?"he yelled.

"You'll give me your money... and maybe I wont kill ya."Zabuza said smirking, Gato gulped hard and shook in fear, Zabuza chuckled and nodded to Haku, he tossed several senbon having them embedded into Gato's body making him yell in pain and fall, Zabuza smirked.

"Now to take care of all of you."he said and smirked as Kakashi moved a little. "How about I start with her?"Zabuza said and swung his blade towards Naru.

"NO!"Kakashi screamed as Zabuza brought his blade down on the bound girl, Kakashi closed his eyes tight there was a loud clang and a gasp, Kakashi looked and stared in shock as Zabuza was frozen his blade was broken clean in half as Naru laid on the ground now free with a pink glass around her, she panted as she stared at him, Zabuza growled and swung again, she yelped and flinched but Zabuza gasped as his sword completely broke.

Naru laid there in shock, Kakashi shot forward and grabbed Inari and Tsunami, he pushed the two back and got ready.

"Naru! Get away!"he said, she whimpered and nodded, Zabuza growled and pulled what was left of his sword away.

"Alright Hatake, I'll use your blood to fix my sword."he said and walked forward, Sakura protected Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami with Sasuke. Haku walked up and got ready to go after them, he threw senbon out, Sasuke blocked a few but got hit by a few as well.

Haku launched in the air and threw a large amount of the needles towards them, Sasuke gasped and got ready, suddenly they heard a tinkling sound and looked to see Naru standing there holding her hands up and them all protected by the pink glass from before, she panted and slumped to her knees.

Sasuke looked and saw Haku drop down as a large piece of the glass was in his stomach.

Kakashi blocked Zabuza's swings for the most part, he gasped as he saw Haku going towards them from the corner of his eye and that's when Zabuza swung and got his chest, he yelled and skidded back, he panted hard and struggled up.

"Give up Hatake..."Zabuza growled his sword growing back a little, Kakashi panted and got up, he wavered slightly. "Feel the poison taking effect?"he chuckled, Kakashi groaned and fell down and panted.

"SENSEI!"Sakura yelled, he panted and let out a growl, he got up slowly and shook.

"Impossible."Zabuza growled and ran at him, he hit Kakashi back who skidded and laid there coughing, Zabuza appeared above him about to kill him, suddenly Zabuza yelled in pain, Kakashi looked up to see Naru above him and the glass above her, she panted hard and gave him a shaky smile.

Zabuza had two chunks of crystal sticking out of his arms, Naru groaned and slumped down, Kakashi panted and sat up as the crystal fell and gently pushed Naru off and glared at Zabuza, he looked at Naru once more then growled as he got shakily and bit his thumb and hit the ground. Zabuza gasped as eight blurs shot out and grabbed a hold of him, Kakashi panted and shook, he lifted his hatai-ate showing off his sharingan again and growled.

"Alright Zabuza...this time, you're dead."he panted, Zabuza growled and struggled against the dogs grip, Kakashi focused and Zabuza gasped as his chakra shot out in his hand making a chirping noise. "You get to see my own original jutsu."Kakashi said. "Lightning blade."he growled and walked towards him slowly the poison seeping into his body making him weak. _My chakra isn't going to last much longer..._Kakashi thought and looked at Naru who was gasping for breath completely shaking.

He ran at him and nodded to his dogs, they disappeared releasing Zabuza who stood there stumbling suddenly a mirror appeared and ripped Zabuza into it and they disappeared, Kakashi tripped and fell dropping the chakra just in time, he hit the concrete and fell, he panted and growled, he sat up and looked around but Zabuza and Haku were gone.

He punched the ground and struggled up, they heard noise and looked as they saw villagers coming up, Kakashi panted hard and got up slowly, Sakura came up and helped him, he smiled and walked over to Naru, she laid there unconscious.

"Is she alright?"Tazuna asked.

"Yeah... I think..."he said and looked at her.

A medic came up and helped Kakashi get the poison out of his body and they went back to the house, Gato was taken out by the villager's, completely killed and his money given to the village.

~o0o~

Naru opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by Kakashi leaning over her, he smiled.

"Hey there sleepyhead."he said.

"Huh?"she said and sat up and held her head.

"You've been out for three days."he said, she looked at him shocked. "It's alright, you should be glad to be alive..."he said and ruffled her hair, she smiled then laid back down and fell asleep, he sighed and walked over to his bag, he pulled out the pink glass he had kept from the fight, he looked down at Naru and thought.

"_So I have Naru huh?"Kakashi said talking to Sarutobi along with Tsunade and Jiriaya._

"_Yes... you are best suited for it...but..."he said. _

"_But?"_

"_Keep your eye on her."  
"Why? May I ask..."he said. _

"_You heard about her right? About when she was 7?"  
"No... .I was on that two year mission..."he said. _

"_Oh right...well when she was 7 years old, she disappeared...for two years...she showed up at the gates two years later beaten up... we brought her back and healed her... he searched her mind but found nothing, she couldn't remember anything...so... like I said... if you see anything weird with her report it to me..."he said. _

"_Yes sir."he said and bowed then walked out. _

Kakashi sighed and looked at Naru then at the glass and sighed, he tucked it away and sighed. _Who knows..._ he thought.

Three weeks later the team was on their way back home, Kakashi kept toying with the glass in his pocket as he watched Naru smile and walk in front of him with the others. He sighed and tried to think about everyone he's ever come across but couldn't come up with anyone who could of produced glass from nothing.

* * *

So so so so sooooooooooooo sorry this took me so long... I don't really have a plan for this story (which I don't really like to do...) but I'm working on it again!

The next chapter will be a jump to before the chunin exams... I'm working on it now.

Don't flame please... if you do you will find yourself on an exclusive list! My blocked list. So don't waste time by reviewing if you didn't like it.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

Naru laid on her bed sound asleep, her shirt was ridden up a little showing off a curled mark on her hip, it glowed bright purple, she whimpered and arched a little and panted.

A shadowed figure appeared in her room and looked at her for a while then disappeared the same time the seal stopped and she slumped back down, she flipped over and continued to sleep peacefully.

~o0o~

"You summoned me Orochimaru-sama..."a raspy yet soft female voice said, she was knelt down in front of Orochimaru who sat in his chair, he smirked at her.

"Yes. I have a job for you to do."he said.

"Hm?"  
"You will be going undercover for two months..."he said. "You will be going to Konohagakure."he said. "You will be on a team saying you are taking the chunin exams."he said.

"Why?"she said, he glared at her, she cleared her throat.

"There is a certain person there that I want... I will be there later but I am sending you to keep your eye on another..."he said.

"Hm?"  
"You're old trainee...Naru."he said, she looked at him shocked. "You will be keeping an eye on her, and possibly training her..."he said.

"When do I leave?"  
"In two days, you will be going with a team."he said.

"Yes sir."she said and stood up then left with a bow, she walked out and smirked. _Naru, let's see how much you've grown._ She thought and chuckled.

~o0o~

Naru walked to the training grounds and stretched as she yawned, she stood there, Sasuke and Sakura were there waiting.

"You're late too dope."

"Over slept teme."she said, he snorted.

Kakashi appeared behind her making her jump a little, she smiled at him which he returned.

"Alright team let's spar..."he said.

They walked in the training grounds, Naru stretched and sighed.

"Alright let-"she was cut off by kunai being launched at her, she yelped and jumped backwards, Kakashi looked at the trees where the kunai came from, Naru fell on her butt and panted.

"Come out of there."he said glaring, nothing happened but suddenly a blur shot out and took off, Naru looked at them and sighed.

"You alright?"Kakashi asked and pulled her up, she nodded.  
"Thanks.."she said and looked around.

"Guys I need to take care of something... I'll leave my pack here, they can train with you."he said. "I'll be back."he said and quickly summoned his pack and told them to train with the team and took off himself.

He went straight to the hokage office and came in to see Jiriaya standing there.

"Kakashi... if you wait for just a moment." Sarutobi said, he nodded and sat down waiting, he didn't really listen to Jiriaya as he talked to Sarutobi after a few minutes he finished and sat down with a sigh.

"Alright Kakashi what's wrong?"

"I think something's going on... Naru was just...almost attacked?"he said.

"What do you mean?"  
"Kunai shot out towards her and a blur shot out..."he said.

"Is she alright?"Jiriaya asked.

"Yep, she didn't get hit...but I just wanted you guys to know."he said, they nodded.

"Alright, keep your eye on her just to be safe."Sarutobi said, Kakashi nodded then left with a bow.

He came back and smiled at the scene, Naru was sitting on Sasuke's back pinning him down while he was trying to buck her off and Sakura was watching worried but also yelling for Naru to get off of Sasuke.

"Do I want to know?"Kakashi said walking up, Sakura turned and sighed.  
"Sasuke-kun said Naru was too stupid that's why someone was after her... and Naru tackled him... now she's tell him to take it back but he wont."she said, Kakashi chuckled and walked up, he picked her up, she whined and Sasuke went to pounce but Kakashi held both of them by their shirt collars and held them up.

"Enough both of you..."he said, they huffed. "Now, let's work out..."he said and dropped them, Naru grumbled a little and got up.

That night after a team dinner, Kakashi walked Naru home, they stopped outside her door, she smiled at him.

"Thanks sensei."she said and smiled, he smiled back.

"No problem Naru."he said and ruffled her hair. "Now...on a more serious matter."he said and bent down, she looked at him curious. "If anyone messes with you... like earlier..."he said, she nodded. "You come get me...promise?"he said, she nodded and held her pinky up, he chuckled looped his pinky around her's. "If anything happens or anything...come get me...it's no problem."he said.

"Alright sensei.."she said and looked down.

"What?"he asked.

"hm? Just thinking... I don't know why anyone would attack me... besides that..."she with an eye roll, he paused and sighed.

"You come get me if you need me."he said, she nodded with a big smile and walked into her apartment and waved at him then shut the door.

Naru walked into her bathroom after she grabbed her pj's and took a quick shower to get ready for bed, she got out and dried off and changed then walked out.

She came out and flipped her lights on and paused at her bed, on her bed was a long box with a simple note written. She walked up cautiously and opened it, she gasped at the katana in the box, she picked up the note.

_My little Naru, _

_This will help you soon. _

_It's real easy if you pull up memories._

_See you soon. _

_Lina._

"Lina? Who's Lina?"Naru asked herself and thought, she pulled out the katana and pulled it out of the sheath and held it, she gasped as she stared at the sword, she looked at the handle it was white with red and purple lines, there was a small line of it in the sword filled with red liquid that reached all the way to the blade and went in it a little.

"Whoa!"she said and swung it around a little. "This is awesome!"she said and put it back away and set it by the bed, she sat on the bed and stared at the note and laid down slowly and easily fell asleep.

~o0o~

"Naru...Naru...Naru wake up!"a gruff voice said, hot breath hit her face, she moaned and yelped as she stared at an open mouth of a dog she flung around screaming and pushed him away and sat up panting hard.

"Did ya have to scream like that? Geez..."he groaned and rubbed his ears and jumped back up.

"What?"she whined tired, her head was pounding almost out of her head.

"Boss wants ya to meet at the red bridge at 11."he said, Naru looked at the clock it blinked 9:00am, she sighed and pushed Pakkun away and laid down. "Don't be late."he said and got down, he looked at the box and sniffed at it then snorted and left.

Naru fell back to sleep instantly, she woke up at 10:30 and got up, she got dressed and sighed, she looked at her katana and slid it under the bed and walked out trying to calm the migraine in her head but so far was failing. She got some breakfast to go and ate it as she walked towards the bridge.

Suddenly a blur landed in front of her, she jumped back slightly and looked at the girl who stood in front of her, she had bright crimson hair with a blue streak on the right side, she wore a white top with a samurai style chest plate that was silver and black pants with tall boots and a katana was strapped on her waist.

"Who are you?"Naru asked.

"...Meet me at the 10th training grounds after your team meeting...only you... and bring your katana."she said and disappeared, Naru frowned and slowly headed to the bridge and greeted Sasuke and Sakura.

They sat there waiting for over an hour until Kakashi appeared with a smile.

"You're late!"Sakura snarled then paused as she realized she did it alone and Naru was still frowning staring out.

"...Sorry, but this time I had a good reason."he said and smiled, they looked at him confused. "I have recommended you all for the chunin exams..."he said. "They aren't starting for another two weeks but, we were to recommend our teams today..."he said. "You take this pass...keep it safe and bring it with you when you show up at the academy...okay?"he said.

"Yes."they said.

"Alright, that's it... you can train for a while or whatever, I have a few things to do...so..."he said and waved and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naru got up quietly and walked back to her apartment and grabbed the katana and ran to the 10th training grounds, she walked in slowly looking around, she had never been in this training grounds, it was over grown mostly.  
"I wouldn't step there...you'll explode."the girl said appearing, Naru stopped. "Step to the left, then walk straight to me."she said.

"I'll stay right here...who are you? How do you know me?"she asked, she watched the girl's eye soften a little then a small smile appeared at her lips then it disappeared.

"I'm Alaina... Lina for short."she said.

"You're the one who gave this to me?"she asked pulling out the sword.

"In a sense..."she said smirking.

"Why did you give it to me?"  
"Felt like it."she said shrugging. "Anyways... I didn't call you here to talk..."  
"Then what do you want?"Naru asked.

"I'm here to help you train..."  
"Why? I have a sensei..."  
"I know...so do I... but I still get training from others... you see when you have multiple sensei's... the more you learn and grow..."she said.  
"So...you'll just train me... for free?"  
"In a sense... of course I may ask for help down the road but for now...we're all good.."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before..."Naru said.

"I'm not from here... I'm here for the chunin exams... I can teach you how to use that sword... so that you can easily pass these upcoming exams."she said and smirked.

"...Al...alright.."she said, Lina smiled.

"Come."she said, Naru walked up and they walked into the woods. "Before we get started... I have a few rules."  
"What?"  
"One: you will meet me here everyday at 9:00am... only unless you have a mission or meeting... two: You come alone... you don't bring anyone here. Three: You don't tell anyone what you're learning, you don't show them what you've learned.. understand?"she said.

"Uh...sure?"she said.

"Good...let's get started."she said and smiled.

Naru pulled herself to her apartment exhausted, she had been training with Alaina for a week so far and had leaned many positions and attacks and blocks with her katana, Alaina told her the katana had special powers that she would have to learn on her own.

Today Alaina had trained her since 9:00am and it was now 9:45pm, Naru got in and fixed some supper then took a long shower, she sighed as the heat melted her sore muscles, she came out drying her hair when she heard knocking on her door, she ran out and opened the door a little and saw Kakashi, he smiled at her, she opened it.

"Come in sensei."she said, he came in and kicked his shoes off and stepped in, she smiled at him and continued to dry her hair. "What's up?"she asked.

"I wanted to tell ya we have a small mission tomorrow."he said, she nodded.

"Okay..."she said.

"What's this from?"he asked and lifted her arm where she had a big scrap from her training.

"Oh, I was training and it backfired on me..."she said and giggled.

"Have you had it looked at?"

"No it just happened today..."she said.

"Where is your first aid kit?"he asked and walked right to her bathroom, Naru smiled as he came out and wrapped her arm up. "There... it should stop it from getting infected.."he said and smiled, she smiled back at him. "So what where you training?"he asked, she opened her mouth then paused.

"Just working with...clones...and stuff..."she said and smiled.

"Oh?"he said, she nodded with a smile.

"I learned something I didn't know!"she said.

"Oh? What?"  
"That every time you use the shadow clones, their memories or what they saw goes back to you! I didn't know that!"she said and laughed. "It was pretty cool."

"yeah..."he said and smiled, he stood up. "Alright, I wanted to let you know that...meet us at the red bridge at 10:00am."he said, she nodded.

"Okay sensei!"she said, he chuckled and ruffled her hair and left.

~o0o~

Naru waited around for Alaina to show up, suddenly she appeared and swung her katana at Naru, she yelped and blocked with a kunai, Alaina stopped and glared.

"Bad... you use your katana.."she said.

"Sorry... but I have a mission in less then an hour.. I wanted to let you know.."she said. "Kaka-sensei stopped by last night and told me.."  
"Hmm.. .dog breath?"she said.

"Huh?"  
"Nothing... alright I'll meet you tomorrow."

"Okay...thanks."Naru said and smiled, she suddenly hugged Alaina who froze.

"Uh...okay... no problem.."she said, Naru giggled and ran off towards the red bridge.

~o0o~

Naru laughed as she dodged a swing from Alaina, she flipped back and disappeared in the trees with her right on her tail.

Senbon shot out and Naru yelped as she was scraped and fell from the tree, she flipped and looked at her arm but didn't see any scratches.

Alaina stopped and smiled as she saw what happened, Naru's skin had turned to water right before the senbon hit her skin. _It looks like the bloodlines are coming out..._she thought and smirked.

"Alright Naru!"she said, both jumped to the large field, Naru panted and smirked.

"You're getting better..."she said and smirked.

"Thanks."

"Who are you?"a male voice sounded they turned and saw Itachi Uchiha walking up.

"Itachi..."Naru said, he smirked. "What are you doing here?"  
"I come here to train privately... who is this?"he asked, Alaina glared at him and turned away.

"Uh...this is Lina..."Naru said.

"Hm...nice to meet you..."he said and smirked, she looked at him with a slight blush and gave a simple nod. "Well... I'll leave you two alone... I'll try back later..."he said and turned.

"We're done..."Alaina said quietly, he paused and smirked.

"Okay...thanks.."he smirked, she nodded and tugged Naru with her and they left, Itachi watched her walk away and smirked.

Naru and Alaina walked away from the area, Naru put her katana away and sighed. "You wanna get some food?"she asked.

"Sure why not..."she said, Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her along and they ran straight to Ichiraku's. "Ramen?"she asked.

"Yeah!"she said and walked in, Alaina smirked and followed, they sat together and ordered.

"So what is so special about this katana?"Naru asked.

"It's made out of a special material..."she said.

"So?"  
"This special material has multiple powers..."  
"What do you mean?"she asked as she slurped some noodles.

"When used right, it back put someone you are fighting in a genjutsu that can make it seem so real, if they are cut by it and you use the genjutsu part, that genjutsu can become so real that it can do physical harm..."she said and ate. "It can also disable doujutsu..."  
"What?"  
"Like a sharingan...or byakkugan..."she said, Naru nodded. "It can come in handy... there are many types of jutsu you can do with this sword..."  
"How do I find out? I want to be prepared for the exams..."

"Okay... how about this... I'll stay with you tonight and I will teach you some things that will help..."she said.

"Really?! Cool!"she said and laughed, Alaina smirked and shook her head.

* * *

Alright I'm back completely! I am really into this story! I just had to get started huh? xD

The next chapter will be up as soon as I get it finished. It should be soon :)

Review! BUT DON'T FLAME! If you don't like it or don't like something about it then just don't read and review it... its a waste of time when you say. "I don't like this story I'm not going to review on it!" WHATS THE POINT OF REVIEWING IN THE FIRST PLACE!?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

Naru smirked as her eyes glowed red and finished her written exam for the chunin exam part 1. Alaina smirked as she saw Naru use the jutsu she taught her during the past couple of weeks.

Naru finished and flipped her test over and put her pencil down, she closed her eyes and cut the jutsu off and thought about how she did it.

_Naru let out a shaky breath as she stood with her team and the other 'rookies', Alaina came up to her and smirked. _

"_Are you sure I can do this?"  
"Oh yeah... You can."she said. "Don't forget...everything you've been taught..."she said, Naru's hand went to her katana and she smiled. _

"_I get it..."she said and walked over to Sasuke and let out a breath. Her hand glowed purple, she touched his arm gently, she focused and smirked. Alaina looked at her, Naru nodded and she nodded back. 'smart little girl...' she thought. _

_They sat in their seats and listened to the rules and got started, Naru focused on her jutsu and listened to Sasuke think about the test and how he discovered the truth behind his test. _

_Naru stayed silent as she listened to Sasuke go on and on until finally he activated his sharingan and copied the boy in front of him, Naru instantly saw everything and was able to do the test perfectly and ended when Sasuke did._

Naru smirked as she daydreamed about stuff and couldn't wait for this exam to end.

Finally Ibiki gave the final test and Naru was shocked when he told them the rules for the final question, many people left until there was at least half of the occupants in the room, Naru gulped her body shaking slightly.

She stood up and slammed her hands on the desk, Ibiki looked at her. "I'm taking this test! I don't care if I end up genin forever... I'll still be powerful!"Naru said and growled, Ibiki stared at her and she didn't look away.

_This little one has a lot of spunk...this is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki...and the one who disappeared for two years... hm..._he thought.

He looked at the other chunin and nodded.

He congratulated them all and suddenly Anko burst into the room acting loud and crazy scaring everyone in the room.

Alaina sighed as she looked at Anko, she had heard about Anko and learned all about her. _She's still alive...Orochimaru was right..._

"Follow me to the next destination..."she said, they all got up and followed her out.

Alaina walked with her team of fake genin to the next testing grounds, she was bumped and scoffed as she saw Kabuto.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Orochimaru's little bitch."she said, he growled.

"Watch that tone... or it will be bad for you."he sneered.

"So you're a Konohagakure ninja now are ya?"she said and chuckled, he snorted.

"For the time being..."he said. "And what about that one..."he said signaling slightly to Naru who was laughing.

"None of your business..."she said.

"Did you give her the katana?"  
"If I remember correctly I report to him... not to his little bitch.."she said and walked away, Kabuto growled.

"Alaina!"Naru said and ran up to her, she smiled at her.

"Who is this Naru?"Sakura asked.

"This is my friend..."she said and smiled, Sakura looked at her.

"Bright enough hair?"Alaina sneered, Sakura blushed.

"Hah! She got you pegged forehead.."Ino said, Sakura growled at Ino.  
"Big enough mouth..."Alaina muttered causing Ino to growl and Sakura to laugh.

"So...you promise you're gonna make it?"Naru asked and smiled, Alaina smirked and nodded.

"I promise... you better make it too..."she said then smirked. "Be wary of snakes..."she said, Naru looked at her weird then nodded. "And this is the best time to work on those new jutsu's..."she said, Naru nodded. "Maybe we'll run into each other during the test."she said winked, Naru smiled.

"Alright listen up maggots!"Anko yelled.

She quickly explained everything and they signed the papers and got to the gates.

"This test is gonna be awesome!"Naru said and chuckled, Sasuke snorted and nodded while Sakura nodded a little. The bell rang and all the teams ran into the woods.

~o0o~

Anko groaned as she gripped her neck tight and groaned, the curse mark there was pulsing hard since Orochimaru was near by.  
"Damn...why is he here? Why now?"she hissed and stopped at a tree, she had realized he was there and took off into the woods hoping to find and take him out.

"It's simple Anko-chan..."a voice hissed, she gasped and turned, Orochimaru stood on the tree behind her.

"You!"she hissed at him, she threw some shuriken out and he twisted his body all around and dodged them.

"Now Anko-chan, I taught you better then that..."he said and chuckled.

"Why are you here?"she growled.  
"I'm after something..."  
"What?"  
"Something that belongs to me..."he said and smirked. "Plus to see about something else..."  
"What?"she growled.

"If I told you that, it would take all the fun out of it..."he said and chuckled, she held her hand up and snakes shot out and ripped him closer. "Good but not enough."he said and wiggled out and appeared behind her with a kunai at her throat. "You must be better to beat the master..."he said and chuckled. "Especially when I was right next to you...and you didn't even notice.."he said, his tongue coming out, she gasped and growled, he chuckled darkly. "I'll tell you a part...I'm after an Uchiha..."he said and disappeared but hit her seal making her cry out and drop to her knees gripping her neck tight, his chuckle echoing through the woods.

Anko struggled to sit up even with her seal pulsing, anbu jumped down and sighed. "We finally found you...hokage-sama is already at the tower...are you alright?"  
"Sasuke..."she rasped, raven stiffened. "He's after Sasuke..."she rasped and slumped down.

"Take her to the hokage... Raven go ahead and try to stop anything..."

"Hai."he said and disappeared, the others carried Anko to the tower quickly.

~o0o~

Naru panted as she stood in front of a large snake that had attacked the team, Sasuke stared in shock along with Sakura.

"Where did you get that katana!?"he said, she looked at him and straightened.

"It was a gift."she said and quickly cleaned it and put it back. "Now let's go...no doubt someone heard that... and saw the fire ball..."she said and sighed, they nodded and all three took off together.

They traveled for over an hour before they took a quick break and used the bathroom quickly.

"You guys ready?"Naru asked walking out, Sasuke glared at her and ran up and punched her stomach making her cough and slump over.

"Sasuke-kun?!"Sakura said.

"What was that for?"Naru rasped.

"For posing as Naru."he said, Naru smirked then got up and pulled out a kunai, the henge of Naru dropped revealing a boy with a mask over his face, he smirked.

Sakura gasped moved back as Sasuke got in a fight with the ninja, who turned out to be a lot stronger then Sasuke, which was obvious when he grabbed Sasuke's foot and flung him into the tree, Sasuke groaned and struggled up.

"Now give us your scroll..."he said, Sasuke panted hard and struggled to move, suddenly Naru appeared and threw the ropes down. "How did you get out?"  
"I'm a ninja ding-bat!"she snarled and pulled out her katana.

"That's a sharp weapon for a little girl like yourself."he said and chuckled, Naru growled and ran at him, her chakra glowing, she ran up and swung which he jumped in the air and dodged, Naru smirked and looked at him, he looked at her confused and looked up and saw another Naru there, her chakra forming a dragon over her hand and hit him, he fell to the ground and the clone disappeared, Naru put her sword away and walked up to him.

"What did you do to him?"Sakura asked as the boy stood there staring at the ground.

"He's in a genjutsu...where is your scroll?"she asked.

"My teammate has it..."

"What is it?"  
"An earth scroll..."he said, Naru sighed.

"What are you going to do?"Sakura asked.

"If he shows up acting weird or anything they could get suspicious."

"I guess..."she said. "Let's go."she said.

"We can't just leave him like this!"  
"I'm not going to..."she said. "But let's get away so he doesn't attack again."she said, they nodded and took off, Naru focused and dropped the genjutsu.

"Where did you learn that?"Sasuke asked jumping next to her.

"A friend."she said.

"Can you teach me?"  
"I don't know..."she said.

Suddenly there was a large blast of wind that slammed into the genin knocking them off the tree and they went skidding.

Sasuke quickly crawled into a bush and hid, he looked around, Sakura appeared, he looked at her and realized it was, they panted quietly.

"What was that?"Sakura whispered.

"I don't know..."he said. "Where is Naru?"  
"I can't find her..."she said.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are..."a voice taunted, they slipped away a little and panted.  
"We have to find N-"  
"Hey!"she said and appeared, she smiled at them, Sasuke glared at her and threw a kunai, she dodged just barely.

"What the hell!?"she snarled.

"I have to admit you're better then the other one..."Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?"Sakura said.

"Show your true self!"he snarled, Naru chuckled and her image changed to a tall woman from grass.

"Very smart Sasuke-kun."she hissed. "This will be a lot of fun..."she said and chuckled darkly, she looked at them, Sasuke and Sakura gasped dropping to their knees in fear as they saw their deaths, Sasuke bent over and puked, his body raked with shakes.

_Her thirst for blood... it's... _he thought.

"Sakura?"He asked, but she was staring out in fear too. _She's out too... _

He moved slightly and pulled out a kunai and stabbed his leg, it snapped him out of it just in time and he grabbed Sakura and took off into the forest away from her. _She's death, we have to get away from her..._ he thought.

Naru groaned and sat up slowly, she rubbed her head and stumbled up, she looked around. "What was that?"she groaned, a large shadow appeared over her, she turned and gasped in fear staring at a huge snake, it hissed at her and grabbed her eating her whole.

"No way!"she yelled and struggled against the snake as she was squeezed tighter by the snakes insides. _I'm going to be digested... I can't... no... what about everyone... old man, baa-chan, Kaka-sensei, Alaina, Sakura, Sasuke... no I can't..._ she thought and struggled more, she reached down and grabbed her katana and yelled as she let her chakra burst out, the snake gasped and hissed thrashing around as it was burned, it fell down still and Naru cut her away out, she panted and fell on the ground, she coughed hard. "So disgusting..."she said and got up. "Where is the team? Are they okay?"she said and launched into the tree and started to search for the team.

*o*

"Sasuke..."Sakura whispered staring at the boy shaking in fear, he groaned and pulled the kunai from his leg, he gasped. "That's a deep wound, are you okay?"Sakura asked and gasped as he covered her mouth.

Sakura glanced to the side and struggled against Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke!"she yelled, a large snake bit into the tree they were able to jump out of the way just in time.

"I'm losing it! I didn't even sense it!"he cursed and landed on the tree branch, he looked at the snake in the eyes and saw the same eyes in the girl, he gasped and cried out in fear, he flung kunai and shuriken at it causing it to fall and slump, he panted hard and shook. The skin pushed up slowly and revealed the woman from earlier come out.

Sasuke gasped and fell back a little, his sharingan activated, he shook in fear.

"I sense your fear, it's only natural the prey must never let its guard down, in front of the it's predator..."she said and shot out, her body winding around like a snake, she chuckled darkly, Sasuke cried out and stumbled back a little, she got closer suddenly shuriken shot out and stopping her, she looked up and smirked as she saw Naru standing there.

"Looks like I came just in time...Sasuke, what's going on? I thought you were the top..."Naru said mocking him, he shook in fear and jumped into another tree, Naru landed down.

"Naru..."he said, she looked at him and Sakura ran over to them and stood there.

"I see you were able to get away from my snake..."she said and chuckled, Naru glared.

"You can have it!"Sasuke said, they looked at him, he pulled out the scroll, they gasped. "Here! Take it and leave us!"he yelled and threw the scroll, Naru shot out and grabbed it then kicked his stomach, he coughed hard.

"What happened to the Sasuke I know?! Huh?! The Sasuke I know wouldn't give up like that! Grow up!"she snarled.

The woman pulled her sleeve up and ran her blood over a tattoo and a large snake appeared, Naru growled. "I can just take the scroll after I kill you."she said, Naru snarled and launched out pulling her katana out, the woman smiled as she stood on top of the large snake's head.

The tail shot out and slammed into the tree knocking Naru off balance, she slammed into a tree and coughed up blood.

"Naru!"Sasuke and Sakura screamed.

"Alright finish her."the woman said, Naru launched up, her eyes glowing red, she flipped in the air and glared at the woman and kicked the snake in the nose and kept on kicking and punching it.

"What?"Sakura said. "Where did that come from?"

Naru gasped as the woman shot fire out, she fell back and hit the tree hard.

"Now how about you Sasuke?"she said, the snake launched towards him, he could only hear his heart beating fast as he watched the snake come closer, he yelled and blinked.

His eyes opened and he stared at Naru standing in front of him panting hard, she looked at him her eyes still red.  
"You okay you baby?"she said.

Suddenly the woman tongue shot out and wrapped around Naru she struggled and kicked against it.

"Let me go you freak!"she snarled.

"You've come a long away..."she said, Naru looked at her confused, she was flung away, she flipped and pulled out her katana and shot out, she slammed into the woman and Sasuke and Sakura watched as they tumbled down.

Raven landed next to Sasuke, he gasped and sighed. "Itachi..."he said.

"Are you alright?"he said. "Where is the-"  
"Naru attacked her!"Sakura yelled, Itachi looked down and saw them laying there.

Naru groaned in pain and blinked slowly her vision fading, the woman sat up and chuckled, she pulled her skin off revealing her true face.

"My little Naru-chan..."he said and chuckled. "You've come very far... I'll look forward to seeing your full power..."he said and slid the scrolls into her pack on her belt, she lifted her shirt and her hand glowed purple and he touched the swirled mark on her, Naru arched and screamed loudly as pain coursed through her body, she coughed and struggled as he laughed, he pulled away and fixed the shirt, Naru blinked.

"I'll see you soon my dear..."he said and stood up, Naru groaned and passed out.

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura landed there, he looked at them and hissed at Itachi. "Well, well, well, I guess I will try again later."he said. "Farewell."he said and disappeared, Itachi walked up to Naru and bent down, he saw the chakra rising from her body, he lifted her shirt and saw the mark, he hung his head and sighed.

"Damn..."he cursed.

"Itachi?"Sasuke asked.

"Get moving, you're close to the tower."he said. "I will see you there."he said and took off, Sakura walked over and pulled Naru up gently, Sasuke pulled Naru up on his back and they took off quickly.

* * *

Alright, Orochimaru is there and saw Naru!

Read and review don't flame.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

Sasuke panted as they sat by a large tree that was bent over and hollowed out, Sakura caught the fish and got a towel wet and came back, Sasuke put the towel on Naru's head and they cooked the fish and ate slowly.

They looked at Naru laying there panting hard shaking, chakra was rising off her body, Sasuke lifted her shirt and saw the seal, he touched it and gasped as it burnt his finger.

"What do we do? Do we have the scrolls anymore?"Sakura asked, Sasuke turned Naru gently and gasped as he pulled out both scrolls.

"Wha?"he said and sighed.

"Are they real?"  
"Yeah..."he said and sighed, he put the scrolls back into the pouch of Naru's and shut it.

"Well let's-"  
"We can't, she has to walk in herself..."he said. "We're a mile away from the tower, it's been one day..."he said. "Hopefully we'll be able to set out tomorrow, teams will be getting desperate..."Sasuke said, Sakura nodded.

"Let's rest..."Sakura said, Sasuke nodded and laid down and fell asleep slowly, Sakura stayed up on guard for hours until Sasuke got up and took over giving her some time to sleep.

*o*

"Let's take that team out..."

"Why?"  
"It's lord Orochimaru's orders!"  
"Whatever."

The team launched out and found Sasuke sitting up and Sakura was sound asleep with Naru laying there still panting.

Sasuke glared at them and got ready, he woke Sakura up quickly and both stood there ready.

"What do you want?!"Sasuke growled.

"We're on a mission, we'll be carrying it out now..."Zaku said.

Dosu held his hands up and they cried out as air shot out towards them almost knocking them clean over. The team launched out about to attack the two, Sakura sliced a rope and a large tree fell towards them, they quickly blasted it away, Sasuke and Sakura got ready to fight but a blur shot down and kicked them away. Lee landed in front of Sakura, Sasuke stepped up and stood next to him.

"Sakura protect Naru."Sasuke said, Sakura nodded.

"Who are you?"Dosu asked.

"Rock Lee."he said.

"Lee why are you here?"Sakura asked.

"I told you I would protect you until I die."he said, Sakura smiled.

"Thank you."she said, he smiled.

Dosu launched up at them, Lee punched the ground hard and pulled up a huge root from the tree which took Dosu's hit.

"I have seen your tricks... so I wont just dodge."he said.

"Lee sure is late... strange...he is usually first here... could he of run into an enemy too much for him?"Tenten said.

"Well its unlikely but let's go find Lee."Neji said.

"Yeah."she said and the two disappeared.

"Man at this rate we wont find another scroll..."Ino said.

"Who else is weaker then us..."Shikamaru groaned. "I mean besides Naru's team."he said.

"Shut up!"Ino snarled.

"Look there... Naru's hurt and the rest are fighting..."Chouji said, Ino turned and saw them.

Dosu went to attack again but Lee disappeared then reappeared below him and kicked his chin up. Sasuke recognized it was the same attack he had used on him before the chunin exams begun.

Lee wrapped Dosu in the wraps and tilted him down and spun around.

"Crap he can't defend himself like that!"Zaku said and hit the ground, when they hit the ground Dosu was in the ground that was raised up, Lee gasped looking at it, Sasuke ran forward and launched at Zaku and fought him.

Dosu went after Lee who was still weak from using the move, he punched and Lee dodged but was effected by the sound his world spun a little and he threw up, Sasuke paused and looked at Lee. Blood seeped from his ear as well.

"How?"he rasped.

"Even dodging my attacks is not enough... you I use sound in my attacks...so even if I miss my sound will not...sound is vibrations, which can make you eardrum shake... and when you go even deeper in that and you damage the inner ear membrane you lose your balance... you wont be moving for a while..."he said.

Zaku went to attack him as well but Sasuke took him and kicked him back, Dosu went to attack Sakura who wasn't ready, Lee suddenly moved in front of him.

"WHAT?!"he said.

Lee tried to hit him but couldn't Dosu hit him again with sound and Lee screamed in pain, Sasuke jumped over and kicked Dosu backwards and blew a fireball at him, Dosu cursed as he got burnt lightly. Suddenly Sakura gasped as she was grabbed by the hair by Kin.

"Such nice hair... if you spent more time training then primping you'd be a better ninja."she said, Sakura looked at Sasuke who was looking at her and fighting against Zaku and now Dosu.

_I am so weak... all the time..._ she thought, she closed her eyes tight, Sasuke watched in shock along with the others as she cut her long pink hair from Kin's grip.

She launched up and kicked Kin back quickly and ran at her, Sasuke watched Sakura step up and fight against Kin, but soon Kin cheated and knocked Sakura down, she was about to kill her but Ino with Shikamaru and Chouji launched out and blocked her.

"Ino..."Sakura said.

"I'm not going to let you look like the big hero forehead."she said.

Shikamaru controlled Ken with his shadow possession and Ino took over her body.

"Not one more move or she is dead."Ino said through Kin's voice, Dosu and Zaku smirked and they knocked her back.

"Who cares."they said.

"You're that low you'd kill your own teammate!?"Sakura yelled.

"This test isn't important to us...we don't care."Dosu said.

"This is bad..."Sasuke muttered, his legs shaking even more from exhaustion.

Suddenly Neji appeared out of the no where.

"They just keep appearing like bugs..."Dosu said.

"You beat up Lee...wow...but you are going to pay for that!"he said and activated his byakugan.

"Well?"Dosu said, Sakura slumped down, Sasuke stood panting on his last burst of energy.

"I wont have to..."he said and looked, they all turned and gasped, Naru was standing, her body was shaking hard, chakra was rising off of her, her shirt was pushed up a little from the chakra.

"What happened to you guys?"she asked quietly, she looked up and saw what they were like.

"Naru?"Sasuke said, he watched the seal pulse, she groaned in pain and gripped it, black marks appeared forming up her body over her face, she smiled and panted.

"Let's go."she said. "You'll pay for hurting my friends..."she snarled.

"Yeah right!"Zaku yelled.

"NO!"Dosu yelled, his partner launched up at Naru, she dodged his hit and kicked him as he passed her, he slammed into the tree behind them.

"Ino get out of her body!"Shikamaru yelled dragging her body into a bush with Chouji, she focused and went back to her body, Kin slumped down unconscious.

Naru focused and screamed her chakra shot out, Sasuke fell to his knees at the feeling of it, she glared at Dosu and he stared in shock as her chakra formed a purple dragon, it roared at him and became smaller, curling around her body, he froze and stared in shock as his eyes became dazed over, Zaku launched out, she grabbed him and he screamed in pain as she broke his arm quickly and tossed him, he looked up and froze just like Dosu, Naru panted and dropped the jutsu, she groaned and fell back, Sasuke launched out and grabbed her before she hit the ground, she panted hard, he watched the swirl marks move back into the seal on her hip.

"Naru..."he said.

"I'm fine..."she said.

"What? What did you?"Sakura asked.

"Naru..."Shikamaru said walking out, she looked up and looked at Dosu and pointed, the boy moved slowly and pulled out his scroll.

"Take it."she said, he took it and nodded.

"I owe ya one..."he said, she smirked and panted hard, she watched Tenten jump down and take Lee away.

"Let's get out of here..."she rasped, Sasuke nodded and picked her up, she sighed and slumped a little. "I can walk..."she said.

"You can walk into the tower."he said, she snorted and held him.

Suddenly a blur landed down, Sasuke got ready then paused as Naru looked up and sighed. "Alaina..."she said and groaned a little, she walked up and checked her.

"Naru..."she said and sighed. "Are you okay?"  
"I... I... think... I'm in pain..."she said and slid out of Sasuke's arms, Alaina looked at Naru and sighed. _He activated the seal, I can see all the chakra on her..._ she thought.

"Where is your team?"Naru asked.

"Waiting for me at the tower..."she said. "I'll help you out."she said, Sasuke moved in front of Naru and motioned for her to get up, she chuckled and moved a little and groaned in pain, Alaina helped Naru get on Sasuke's back and they all took off.

They launched through the woods and got to the tower, Naru slid down, Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked in as Alaina and her team walked in, she noticed Kabuto walking in at the same time.

~o0o~

They came in and looked at the sign on the board, Naru groaned and collapsed to the ground and panted, Sasuke took the scrolls and opened them both, he gasped seeing a summoning mark on them, he threw them quickly and got ready, Naru looked up, they watched as Iruka appeared in front of them and smiled.

"Iruka-sensei?"Sasuke said, he smiled then saw Naru.

"Are you guys okay?"he asked. "Naru?"  
"F...f...fine..."she panted and gulped.

"But why are you popping out of a summoning scroll?"Sakura asked.

"The spell was designed so that we chunin could greet the applicants at the end of the second exam. It was just good luck I got to be the messenger for you three."he said. "So congratulations you've all passed the second exam."he said. "This calls for a celebration, I wish I could take you all out of Ichiraku's but... ya know."he said, they sighed and Sasuke and Sakura slumped to the ground.

"So..."Sasuke said, Iruka looked at him. "If we had opened the scrolls before the end...what would you have done Iruka-sensei?"Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke you're as sharp as ever... as you seem to have guessed...an important part of the exam was that you demonstrate the ability to remain within a missions started parameters, you were specifically instructed not to open the scrolls, until you got here."

"So if we had tried to read them too soon..."

"Our orders were very specific. Anyone standing around the open scroll...was to be knocked out until the end of the exam was over."he said.

"I'm glad we didn't open it."Sasuke said.

"So Iruka-sensei what does this mean...the scroll.."Sakura said.

"Who cares."Naru said.

"Wrong... part of the reason I am here is to make sure you understand the message of the scroll... read it... its the directive set down by the third lord hokage for all chunin ninja."he said.

"Huh?"  
"That's right... in the text the word 'heaven' refers to the human mind and the 'earth' refers to the human body. 'If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher.' in other words say if Naru's weakness was her brain she'd have to study hard to help her on missions."he said. "And...'if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body in the fields and prepare to attack'. So if Sakura's weakness was her body and power she would have to train harder in physical stamina and skill."he said. "Once you obtain both qualities of heaven and earth, no mission no matter how dangerous will be a wrong path for you."he said. "You'll be walking a safe path, even in the middle of the most dangerous mission."he said.

"So what about that? The blank part."Sakura said.

"The character would be 'jin' meaning one person of all people which would go there. The challenge of seeing who would survive these past five days was a part of the exam designed to test the applicants basic chunin abilities. And you all passed with flying colors."he said. "Chunin are the unit commander class responsible for leading their teams. They can only do so by a combination of intelligence and strength, I can't emphasize it enough. Learn it... live it. Believe it from the bottom of your heart. Keep this in your mind as you move on to the next part."he said. "That's the entire message."he said.

They nodded and walked out of the area and were given a large room, Sasuke helped Naru walk up the steps slowly, he set her down on the bed.

"Thanks..."she said, he nodded and walked over to the other bed and laid down, she sighed and relaxed then stood up slowly and walked into the bathroom.

There was a knock on their door, Sakura got up and opened it, she smiled and stepped back, Kakashi came in and smiled.

"Good job guys..."he said, they looked at him and sighed. "You finished fast..."he said and smiled. "Where is Naru-"he was cut off by a thump and her cry, he walked in and peeked in, she laid on the ground shaking.

"Naru..."he said and gently turned her over, she panted and looked at him, he looked at the mark, she turned her head into his arm and groaned as he touched the spot, he sighed and lifted her up, she groaned and looked at him as he walked out.

"I have to take you to hokage-sama... the both of you get some rest."he said and walked out with Naru in his arms.

They walked down the steps and into an office, Sarutobi stood there with Anko who was gripping her neck tight and panting, Tsunade and Jiriaya were also in there.

"Kakashi, Naru, good."he said, Kakashi set her down on the couch gently and sighed. "Naru, what happened?"  
"I don't remember much... we were attacked, I was almost eaten by a snake and I escaped, found the team and fought the guy... we fell and I felt searing pain... then I woke up and the team was being attacked..."she said. "It's all blurry."she said and sighed, she groaned and gripped her hip.

"That's where she was bitten."Kakashi said seeing the looks.  
"The hip?"Anko said, she lifted the girls shirt and they saw the bite and sighed.

"Naru... did he say anything?"Sarutobi said, she whined a little and tossed slightly, the seal pulsed a little and glowed, she arched her back and cried out, she slumped and panted.

"Kakashi, go get her team..."Sarutobi said, he nodded and left quickly.

Almost five minutes later they were there, they sat down and sighed, they watched Naru lay on the couch, her head on Tsunade's lap, she had a towel on her head and was relaxing a little.

"Sasuke, Sakura, did you notice anything weird when Naru was fighting that man?"  
"He seemed to know her almost... she attacked him and his snake...she couldn't balance enough to use her katana..."he said.

"Her katana? What do you mean?"Sarutobi asked, Sasuke pointed and they saw the katana on her waist still, they pulled it off, Kakashi held it and looked at it.

"This is well made, where did she get it?"he said, he tried to pull it out of the sheath but it wouldn't budge, he kept trying, even Jiriaya tried but it didn't budge. "Is it sealed?"he asked and looked at it, he flipped his hatai-ate up and looked at it with his sharingan, but it only looked like a normal sword, he tried but didn't see anything.

"Kakashi?"Sarutobi asked.

"I can't even see it... it's like my sharingan isn't working..."he said and covered it again.

Naru sat up slowly and sighed, she took it back and strapped it on her waist again and sighed, Tsunade noticed a large cut on her arm and started to heal it.

"Should we... stop it here?"Jiriaya said, Naru looked at them.

"I'm not stopping here!"she said, they looked at her. "I've worked hard to get here! You can't take it away from me!"she yelled and stood up slowly.

"Naru this is dangerous!"Sarutobi said.

"I don't care! I worked hard for this! You're not taking this from me!"she yelled and ran out the door, they sighed.

"What if I just seal it?"Kakashi said.

"...Fine... but if she isn't better by time this part ends, she's done."Sarutobi said. "Out."he said, they all left and Kakashi went after Naru.

*o*

Naru laid on the ground, she was blushing dark red, she was only in her bra and underwear laying in front of Kakashi and Jiriaya, she watched Jiriaya put kunai around her, Kakashi pulled his glove off and cut his hand, she watched confused as he bent down next to her and started to put seals on her body in his blood, she moved a little. "Don't move."he said, she sighed and panted, she was fighting sleep as the seals were placed over her body all the way to the kunai around. She watched confused as Kakashi stood in front of her, he flew through signs faster then she could see, he bent down and put his hand on her hip over the seal. "Seal!"he said, Naru arched and screamed as the marks moved down to her seal, she cried hard shaking the marks circled the seal, it glowed then went dark, Naru slumped shaking, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Naru..."Kakashi said and bent down, he pulled her up, she was almost limp in his arms, he slapped her cheeks gently, she moaned and looked at him. "Listen to me."he said, she nodded slightly. "This seal will help, but it's only as powerful as your will...understand?"he said, she nodded then slumped in his arms.

He lifted her and Jiriaya helped him pull her clothes back on and he walked out of the room and back up the stairs to the room.

He came in and saw a girl sitting on the bed talking to Sasuke and Sakura, she looked up and gasped as she saw Naru, Kakashi set her down on the bed.

"Who are you?"  
"A friend of Naru's."she said.

"Will Naru be okay?"  
"Yes, she's just exhausted right now..."Kakashi said and sighed. "I'm down the hall, if she wakes up or anything come get me."he said, they nodded, he walked out shutting the door.

Alaina lifted her shirt and saw the seal, she sighed and pulled it down, she put the blanket over Naru and got up.

"I'm heading out, I'll be back tomorrow."she said, they nodded and she left, she gasped as Itachi stood there, she looked at him and blinked.

"So, what's your name?"he asked.

"Alaina..."she said.

"Alaina... I like it... I'm Itachi."he said, she smiled a little and nodded.

~o0o~

Naru sighed as they stood in the large auditorium along with all the others who passed the test, she was exhausted and was still in pain.

She barely listened as Sarutobi went on and one about the reason they have the chunin exams, then a jounin showed up and took over.

He told them about the exams and what was going to go down there now, he told them if anyone wanted to quit they could now, and Alaina's teammates quit, they moved to the top, Naru sighed and slid down the wall and sat there, Kakashi stood next to her and looked down at her.

"Naru?"  
"I'm fine!"she said not looking at him.

Sasuke was called down and fought against Yoroi, who turned out to have a special gift the ability to absorb someone's chakra through mere contact, Sasuke almost lost but quickly knocked him back and beat him using some of the moves he saw Lee using against the sound ninja and he was declared the winner.

Shino battled against Zaku from the sound team, Zaku glared and snarled at Naru as he walked out which Kakashi caught and made a note to ask her about later. Shino was the winner using Zaku's powers against him.

Naru groaned in pain and panted, she held her hip and sighed, Kakashi bent down and looked at it. "Naru..."he said, she glared at him.

"No, I'm not quitting..."she said and moved a little.

"I'm telling you right now..."he said and turned her head, she looked at him. "If that mark shows up on you during your match, I will stop it and you'll be disqualified..."he said, she panted and sighed. "So, don't push it."he said, she nodded, he smiled and stood up, she sighed tipped her head back and relaxed as the matches carried on.

Soon six matches had passed and the board spun through the names remaining and stopped, Kakashi stiffened and sighed, he bent down.  
"Naru, it's your turn."he said, she got up slowly and hissed in pain and jumped down and stumbled a little, she stood in front of Kiba and panted the mark pulsed a little.

"You're already hurt squirt! Just quit now!"Kiba said.  
Naru sighed and got ready, she let out a breath and got ready, Kiba set Akamaru down and growled, he launched at her, she gasped held her hands up, he slammed down and kicked her stomach, she skidded back and hit the wall, she slumped down.

"Naru..."Alaina said and sighed.

"This is over!"Kiba said and laughed.

Naru groaned and got up slowly and coughed up blood, she stood slowly. "Don't even."she growled and ran out, Kiba snarled and got ready, Naru got ready to kick him, he got ready to block Alaina smiled as she flipped it and punched his stomach hard, he coughed hard and slumped, she pulled away and panted, she stepped back and gasped as Akamaru barked and bit her, Kiba threw a smoke bomb it exploded and Akamaru let her go, Kiba ran into the smoke and started to slice at her, she groaned and ran a little, she got out but was shoved back in by Akamaru.

The smoke cleared they sighed as they saw Naru laying on the ground with Akamaru next to her, he barked, Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah! Good boy!"he said, the dog didn't move but whined, he saw chakra wires around his paws and body keeping him in place, the Naru next to him disappeared, Kiba panted and looked around, he spun around and met with a foot to the cheek, he skidded back and groaned in pain, Naru groaned and gripped her hip and panted.

_My Naru-chan has grown up..._

"GO!"Sakura cheered.

Kiba got up and spit the blood from his lip, she held her wound and panted waiting for the next attack.

_Her hip is hurt, if I attack there, she'll get thrown off balance and I can win..._Kiba thought.

_I'm running low on chakra, the more I use the more this thing pulses..._ she thought and got ready, Kiba freed Akamaru and he changed into a Kiba clone, both launched up.

"Fang over fang!"he yelled, Naru got ready, she dodged Akamaru as he launched towards her, she flipped in the air and pushed him down, she gasped as Kiba came too fast and caught her on her hip with the seal, she screamed out in pain and rolled on the ground shaking, everyone gasped as Kiba stopped and smirked as she laid there and arched up in pain.

She gripped her hip tight, she struggled up and fell right back down. _I can't move... I..._ she thought, she pulled her katana off and got up and glared at him, he smirked and laughed.  
"You can't even move right! How can you expect to beat me!?"he laughed, she smirked as he looked at her again and froze his eyes glazing over, she smirked and gasped as the seal pulsed hard.

Everyone whispered as Kiba stood there staring at Naru his eyes dazed, Akamaru yapped at him and ran at Naru, she growled and broke the jutsu and jumped in the air, she was kicked down and slammed into the concrete, it cracked, she laid there shaking, she got up again and growled.

She launched out and jumped in the air dodging them, they followed and slammed into her, she coughed up blood then groaned as the seal pulsed and spread, she gasped and fell, Kakashi got ready to jump down but stopped as it moved back a little, her chakra burst out and both Kiba and Akamaru froze shaking.

They saw in their eyes a large purple dragon, it roared at them and wrapped around Naru, Akamaru turned back into the dog and ran away whining, Kiba froze, Naru ran at him and spun around and kicked his cheek, he slammed into the concrete and passed out.

Hayate coughed and checked him, Naru fell to her knees, the seal was pretty much all gone again.

"Winner Naru Uzumaki."he said, Kiba woke up and looked at Naru, he sighed and was pulled up by the medics slowly.

Suddenly there was a gust, Naru flinched as smoke cleared, suddenly Sarutobi, Ibiki, Jiriaya, Kakashi, and Tsunade where down there in a flash, in the middle stood Orochimaru.

He chuckled darkly and looked at them then at Naru. "Orochimaru!"Sarutobi said, he smirked.

"Sensei... long time no see."he said and laughed.

"What are you doing back!?"he snarled.

"I've come to check on something that belongs to me."he said.

"What?"

"It will all make sense in time... I'm surprised at you Naru-chan, you are strong..."he said and laughed staring at the girl, she shook in fear at him, he smirked and took a step, Kakashi jumped in his view and glared at him.

"Why did you do it?"  
"Kicks?"he said and laughed. "I will be back soon."he said and turned to purple smoke and shot out, he passed Kakashi and went right through Naru and disappeared.

Naru gripped her head and screamed loudly, she fell shaking and crying, they bent down and looked at her, she continued to scream until her voice cracked and went almost silent.

"...What..."Kakashi said, he lifted her shirt the seal pulsed and glowed but went back to black, he sighed.

"Let's get her out of here..."Sarutobi said, they nodded, Kakashi gently scooped her up and walked out with the girl, Alaina watched her leave, she glanced at Kabuto, he smirked looking at her then it dropped.

_Naru..._Alaina thought.

* * *

Read and review :3

* * *

Oh! I also wanted to ask... over this break (I was off work) I came up with 3 new ideas for stories!

What do you think of 'em? I'm not uploading them and asking because I'm already in over my head... so it will be a bit before they are up.

**1. Would it matter-** When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes-** When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster-** During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When Naru was 7 years old she was beaten and Orochimaru found her, he trained her for two years until his other jealous students took her back and locked her memories. Now years later at the chunin exams they meet up again and Orochimaru begins to start his plan again by planting a guardian over Naru, but everything crumbles with Naru awakens her new powers accidently and is targeted by many, an unlikely hero may come out everything.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, I do not own the OC that is in this story! She belongs to **Karu-mekna. **

**Warning: **M- violence, sex (maybe), language

**Author note: **Karu-mekna asked me to put her in my story and I found it really fun to write with an OC, I am having fun with it! :) She will not appear until later chapters, I will be putting a full bio of her and the other characters in this story :)

EVERYTHING WILL NOT BE EXACTLY LIKE THE MANGA! GET OVER IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT EITHER!

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Naru laid in her hospital bed, she wrapped up almost all over, she had a breathing mask on, Jiriaya stood in the room with Kakashi.

"I've been thinking, since he said he's after Sasuke, but bit her...maybe we should keep the two out of the village in our sights..."Jiriaya said.

"I was thinking the same thing..."Kakashi said.

"She should be awake soon...at least that's what Tsunade said."

"What did he mean?"Kakashi said and sighed.

"Who knows, no one can understand that man..."he said and sighed.

"Let's leave and we'll plan for the next two months..."

Both looked at the girl again then left with a sigh, anbu was placed all around, even seals were placed on the windows and doors.

Two hours later Alaina came up and stopped when Raven dropped in front of her. "Don't come any closer, no one is allowed in here."he said.

"I just want to see Naru, Itachi-san..."she said, he flickered a little. "I remember your chakra, and your voice..."she said and smiled, he sighed. "I just want to see my sister?"  
"Sister?"  
"She calls me her sister..."she said and laughed.

"Make it fast..."he said, she walked in and sat down next to Naru, she brushed her hair back gently.  
"I'm sorry Naru, I should of warned you..."she whispered. "I'll make this right...somehow..."she said and got up, she looked at the seal and saw it pulse, she growled and walked out.

"Thanks."she whispered into Itachi's ear and left.

~o0o~

"So, you and Kakashi-sensei are going to be training me and Sasuke together?"Naru said, Jiriaya smiled and nodded.

"Problem?"  
"No, it's cool!"she said, he laughed and stood up.

"Let me get the nurse and we'll set out."he said, Naru nodded.

The window opened and Alaina hopped in, Naru smiled at her, she sat down and sighed.

"How are you?"she asked.

"Fine... I guess I've been out a week?"

"Yeah... you missed my match."she said and chuckled.

"Did you make it?!"she asked.

"Yeah."she said and nodded then gulped a little.

"You okay?"she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naru...just thinking..."she said and smiled. "So, what are you doing for these two months?"she asked.

"Uh, Jiriaya and Kakashi-sensei are training Sasuke and I, in the mountains I think..."she said and thought.

"Maybe I'll pop by and see ya."she said, Naru nodded and smiled, the door opened and Jiriaya paused then walked in.

"Alright Naru, you can get dressed... I'll wait out here..."he said.

She got up slowly flinching at the pain, she found her clothes, there were torn and dirty still, Alaina whistled, Naru smiled as Alaina held clean clothes, she smiled and got dressed slowly and sighed.

She walked out and nodded at Jiriaya, Alaina left and Naru followed Jiriaya, they went to her apartment.

"Pack enough supplies, we'll mainly be staying up there... we'll come back when we need to but..."he said, Naru nodded and got her clothes, supplies, tools and everything and nodded.

They walked out and found Kakashi waiting with Sasuke, they nodded and set out to the mountains above the village.

Naru put her things down and stretched, she yawned, she sighed and stood there waiting, Jiriaya put his bags down.

"Alright Naru, what to teach ya..."he said and thought, she watched Kakashi pull Sasuke over and talk to him a little. "How about some summoning-"  
"Who am I up against?!"she asked.

"You're against Neji Hyuuga."  
"Who did he fight?"  
"Hinata...he just about killed her...now summoning-"  
"I want something that I can use in the fight!"she said, he looked at her and smirked.

"Alright, alright..."he said and sighed, he tried to think. "Well there is a jutsu that you might be able to learn... it's called the rasengan.."he said.

"The rasengan?"  
"It's a jutsu created by the fourth hokage... watch."he said and created it, she watched in amazement of the jutsu and smiled.  
"Yeah!"she said, he chuckled.

"This isn't an easy technique..."he said, she nodded. "Alright wait here, I'll be back."he said, she sighed pouting then nodded, he smiled and walked away, Naru sat down and looked at her katana.

"Naru?"Kakashi said standing there, she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi..."she said.

"Where did Jiriaya go?"  
"To get some supplies or something..."she said, she pulled her katana out of its sheath.

"That's a nice sword...where did you get it?"he asked crouching down next to her.

"My friend gave it to me..."she said, she rubbed some of the blood off the blade.

"I couldn't pull it out of the sheath before..."he said, she looked at it then shrugged.

"Dunno..."she said.

"Alright Naru-chan, let's begin."Jiriaya said coming back with two large bags, she got up and nodded, she set her sword down with her pack. "We'll start with this."he said and held out a water balloon.

"HUH!?"she said, Kakashi chuckled.

"Watch...this is the first step."he said and focused, the balloon started to spin rapidly and finally popped. "You know how to tree climb and water walking correct?"he said, she nodded. "Alright when you did the tree exercise you learned to gather and maintain chakra, with the water exercise you learned to release a steady amount of chakra...with this exercise... you'll learn to create a stream of chakra spinning it around..."he said.

"So... how do I do this?"she asked.

"You'll want to gather chakra in your hand, then release a steady stream of it out then you must push and spin the chakra around which will push the water around until it pops the balloon."he said. "Alright your turn."he said and tossed it to her, she caught it and started to focus, Kakashi smiled and got up, he walked over to Sasuke who was ready.

~o0o~

Three hours later they made camp up there, Naru growled and focused as she continued to work on the balloon, she stopped and panted, Jiriaya looked at her and smirked.

"Damn..."she cursed.

"What way are you spinning you chakra?"he asked.

"To the left I guess..."

"Are you left handed?"  
"No...I'm right..."  
"That's your problem, you're working against yourself..."he said, she nodded and tried again but it still didn't work.

She growled and threw it to the ground and crawled in bed pouting, Jiriaya sighed and shook his head.

"Naru-"  
"No!"she snarled, he chuckled and sighed.

Naru growled as she pumped chakra into the water balloon, she had been working on it for two hours so far.

"Naru!"Jiriaya said, she yelped and lost it making it just spring a leak, she turned and glared at the man, he chuckled. "I'm going into town... Kakashi will be watching over you... he already knows what to do."he said, Naru nodded with a shrug and picked up another one and began to focus, Jiriaya smirked and walked away with a sigh.

Naru focused and growled as she got the water spinning around crazily in it, she cursed and kicked at some rocks, Sasuke looked up from his training and snorted.

"This is ridiculous!"she snarled.

"Maybe you're just not made for training..."Sasuke said and smirked, she snarled and threw the balloon at him soaking him.

"Whoo! Now for part two!"she said laughing at him, Kakashi chuckled and handed her a water balloon, she huffed and stared at the little monstrosity in her hands. "Do you know how to do this?"  
"Sorry, I quickly picked it up.."he said.

"Well goody for you!"she snarled and walked away, he chuckled at her and sighed as he watched her for a while.

She sighed and flopped down on the rock and pushed the balloon back and forward between her hands slowly, she sighed picked up the pace and smiled, the balloon popped and Naru gasped.

"THAT'S IT!"She yelled jumping up, both looked at the girl.

She got another balloon and Kakashi watched as she held the balloon in one hand and swatted at it with the other until it popped, she jumped with a cheer.

"WHOO!"she yelled and laughed, Kakashi chuckled. "Next!"she yelled, he chuckled and dug into the bag Jiriaya left and pulled out a rubber ball and tossed it to her.

"Pop that one, you must make your chakra pop the ball, like the balloon."he said. "Think about the force behind it."he said, she nodded and focused swatting at it, the ball stretched and a small hole appeared and it deflated, she whined and got another one.

That night Jiriaya came up and saw the rubber balls on the ground, Kakashi was sitting by the fire with Sasuke laying down relaxing.  
"Where is-"  
"DAMMIT!"Naru's voice sounded, they looked at the girl.

"Naru, take a break, you've been at it all day."Kakashi said, she muttered and rolled her eyes and tried again.

She focused her chakra out more and more until suddenly she cried out in pain and fell to the ground, all three ran to her and looked at the girl, she panted hard with the seal over her body.

"Naru, listen to me!"Jiriaya yelled, she whimpered and thrashed. "Stop your chakra!"he said, she let out a breath of air and slowly her chakra stopped, she whimpered and cried a little. "Sleep."he said, she shook her head.

"Hurts..."she whined, he touched her head and she passed out, he lifted her up gently and set her down on the sleeping bag, he sighed and watched as the mark slowly disappeared.

"Maybe this jutsu is too dangerous..."Kakashi said.

"No... I need to teach her chakra control..."he said and sighed. "I may put this on hold until then..."he said and sighed.

*o*

"What do you mean I can't do the rasengan yet?!"Naru whined.

"You need to work on your chakra control before you can master this technique..."he said, she pouted. "I'll make you a deal, you listen to me and try this... I'll have you working on mastering this jutsu quickly..."he said, she huffed. "I'll throw in dinner for the rest of the time we're here."he said.

"OH yeah!"she said and laughed, he chuckled. "Alright, come."he said, they all moved to the woods a little, there was a cabin up there.

"We'll be staying here.."Kakashi said. "It's an old anbu training place."He said, they nodded and walked in and got a place to sleep.

Jiriaya took Naru to the pond in the back, she stood there and looked at him. "Alright, you know how to climb trees right?"  
"Yeah, Kaka-sensei taught us!"she said and giggled.

"Alright...now you are going to walk on the water with you chakra."he said, she nodded and focused the chakra to her feet, she took a few steps and smiled at him, he nodded. "Good job.- uh..."he said as the chakra fell as she laughed and giggled at his praise she came out and coughed. "Okay, you have to figure out how to keep your chakra constantly flowing..."he said. "Up the tree.."he said, she nodded and ran up the tree to a branch and stood there upside down, Jiriaya sat down and Kakashi looked at her smiling as Sasuke worked on his nature transformation. "Good, now stay there until I say so."he said.

"Just stand here for hours?!"she said.

"Oh no, do crunches."he said muttered under her breath and started while hanging there.

Three hours later, Naru hung there limp panting, Jiriaya smiled at her. "Come down."he said, she walked down and groaned as she slid to the ground. "Now..."he said and waved her, she groaned and got up. "Walk on the water."he said, she did it again and looked down seeing it staying. "You need to keep in mind, to keep the chakra flow constantly going no matter what."he said, she nodded.

"Naru!"a female voice said, she turned and smiled waving as Alaina came up.

"Who are you?"Kakashi said jumping in front of her path, she stopped.

"Naru's friend."she said.

"It's fine Kaka-sensei."Naru said, he relaxed and moved away, Alaina walked past glaring slightly at him.

"What are you doing?"she asked.

"Working on my chakra control."she said and sighed.

"Okay... well I'm here to offer training, with your kenjutsu."she said, Naru gasped and nodded furiously.

"Not until she get's the chakra control down."Jiriaya said listening, Naru whined and huffed.

"Fine..."she said.

"Alright, well I have things I need to do, so I'll be back next week."Alaina said, Naru nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay!"she said, she smirked and disappeared.

"How did you meet her Naru?"Jiriaya asked.

"She showed up before the chunin exams... she knew me..."She said and shrugged. "She's the one who gave me my katana."she said and smiled.

"Hmm..."Jiriaya said.

"So what's next on the list for chakra control?"she asked.

"This one is about concentration."he said and took a leaf, he set it on her forehead, put your chakra here and keep the leaf on your head."he said, she focused and shook her head but the leaf stayed put. "Now, you and Sasuke are going to spar..."he said. "Don't let the leaf fall."he said, she nodded and got ready, Sasuke walked up and smirked at her.

An hour later Naru collapsed panting along with Sasuke but the leaf still on her head, Kakashi and Jiriaya smirked at each other.

"Alright, last thing for the day."he said, they perked up. "Go walk on the water, walk around the pond."he said. "With the leaf Naru."he said, she grumbled and walked on the surface perfectly. "Good job Naru... I think you chakra control is good."he said and smiled, she giggled and pulled the leaf off her head and sighed. "Can I go to bed now?"she whined making them chuckle.

"Sure, if you don't want your ramen.-"he said.

"RACE YOU THERE!"she yelled taking off running leaving the three to catch up while laughing at the girl.

~o0o~

"Come on Naru, block!"Alaina said as she swung her katana down, Naru panted and pulled her sword in the right direction just in time but hissed as her finger was hit. "I told you like this."she said and moved the sword. "Your hand stays here, not on the blade just under it so it can hit your hand if the blow is too hard!"she said.

"She's a scary teacher..."Kakashi whispered to Jiriaya who was watching them both work out.

"I know I know..."Naru whined and backed up.

Alaina ran forward and swung, Naru moved quickly and Alaina brought the sword down, Naru moved the blade in the way and they hit, Naru growled as Alaina pushed down making Naru's footing slide a little until she fell forward into the ground whining, Alaina bent down and sighed, she tapped her head.

"I know, shut up."Naru said into the dirt, she chuckled.

"So, you are kenjutsu master or something?"Jiriaya asked, Alaina looked at him and shrugged.

"In a way."she said and sighed. "It's...complicated.."she said and looked at her watch, she gasped.

"Huh?"Naru said and lifted her head.

"I'm going to be late... I got a date..."she said and smiled. "I'll see you on Wednesday."she said.

"Wait! With who?"Naru said, she chuckled and disappeared making Naru whine and pout.

"Alright Naru.. I'm going to let you work on the rasengan again."Jiriaya said.

"Really!?"she said.

"Yes."he said and handed her the ball. "The most important thing on this one, is to focus your chakra into one point..."he said and pulled out a brush, she watched him put a dot on her hand. "Focus your chakra here with the ball..."he said, she nodded and sighed and started to focus.

Naru growled as she focused and thought about what Jiriaya and Alaina had been teaching her, she let out a breath and growled focusing as the ball moved a little stretching with her chakra and the air.

Suddenly it exploded sending her skidding backwards, they watched in shock but Jiriaya stopped her.

"Done..."she said and passed out, he chuckled at the girl. _Amazing..._he thought.

* * *

Alright, I JUST finished this chapter! ugh! I'm so over whelmed, with trying to write these new chapters, look for a new job (since I'm losing my current one 4 fucking days after birthday! xP ) Ugh! Anyways...

Don't expect my new chapter to be up anytime soon... I'm not lying... this below is all I have for the next chapter... so... yeah just hang in there with me! I'll hopefully be able to come up with new chapters :3

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Read and review like normal but no flames :3**_


End file.
